


Meeting again

by TKitten16



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Big brother!Popple is best Popple, Gen, Implied Self-Harm, Sibling Headcanon, between games, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKitten16/pseuds/TKitten16
Summary: Popple expected this to be an easy heist, just steal something valuable from Princess Peach's castle and get back out without getting caught. but an accident from a toad guard causes him to come face to face with someone he thought he would never see again.(Takes place between Partners In Time and Bowser's Inside Story)





	1. An unexpected trip

“Stop that thief!”

Popple ran feverishly through the castle; attempting to find some sort of exit in this confusing -and not to mention unfamiliar- place. He WOULD be out by now if he could just remember where he originally snuck in from in the first place.

He quickly hid from a few toads as they passed by -no doubt in search of him- And ran through yet another hallway. He suddenly stopped when he noticed a strange contraption on the wall that didn't fit well at all with the rest of the room. He briefly looked around to make sure no one was chasing him anymore and walked over to it with curiosity.

The thing was a gray metallic box, with an antenna shaped thing at the top. There also was some sort of yellow gear-like thing attached to it that took over the lower half of the contraption, presumidly to power it. He pushed it slightly; causing a small click noise to come from it.

Popple briefly wondered what this thing even did. There didn't seem to be anything that was attached to it. and nothing else had seemed to happen when it was touched. He shrugged as he grabbed his bag from the center of the floor and started to walk away when...

“There you-!” he heard someone briefly say before they tripped on a stray piece of rug, causing them to fly into the contraption with a loud slam so hard it actually dented the thing and made it spark like crazy.

Popple was about to run away from the scene when a blue pipe suddenly came up from under him; he caught a glimpse of some toads helping the surprisingly mostly unharmed one that caused this before falling down the pipe with a short Yelp.

 

* * *

 

Popple finally reached the end of it when he was unceremoniously flung out of the pipe and painfully landed on his bag. He mumbled something incomprehensible as he rose up and looked around the place.

The room he was currently in was small; with walls made from variously blue colored bricks, in fact the only thing not blue in this place was some parts of the floor and the obvious green pipeage that connected this room to the next. He saw some more green pipes just beyond it and glared at them as he realized just where he was.

“Just my luck, I've ended up in a stinkin’ sewer!” He lamented to himself, why of all things did he have to end up here?! He then attempted to calm his frayed nerves as he thought of a way to get out of here.

He attempted to get back in the pipe he originally came from, but no matter what he did the thing wouldn't open up again. He tried everything but the opening still wouldn’t budge.

‘ _G_ _et. me. Back. up. you stupid pi-’_

The sound of footsteps stopped his train of thought. he turned his head to it and stared into the next room curiously; noticing a person in a tattered red cloak walk into his line of sight and look around, He briefly hid when the stranger took a glance in his direction. Only leaving from the spot when their footsteps faded away into the distance.

His mind buzzed with questions as the sound completely disappeared into silence; who was this person? how and why were they down here? Did they come from the pipe too? Why was he even thinking these things? He shook his head. His mind was most likely just still frazzled from all that happened to him today. Though he couldn’t shake the feeling that he met that person from somewhere before...

He became overwhelmed with the urge to investigate this stranger more; so he grabbed his bag and started to walk into the next room. Making sure to be as quiet as possible. He didn’t want whoever this was to freak out and call the guards on him or anything.

An odd sense of hope coursed through him as he left the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you will know soon enough Popple, you will know soon enough.
> 
> (doobedoo, i can't stop writing fanfics of these two bein' bros~ i really wanted to write this after getting and -mostly- outlining the idea for it for awhile now. idk if my motivation for writing this thing will last but i'll at least try to keep it for as long as i can, because i really want to write something not pre-canon related for these two heck.)
> 
> (anyway, i'm planning on writing the next chapter sometime in the future. i just need to get my art based stuff done right now. soo... see you later whenever i post the next chapter!)
> 
> ~TKitten


	2. A Reunion Of Sobs

Walking through the rest of the sewers was actually quite easy as Popple learned; well, except for the stupid goombas that kept trying to pick a fight with him. At least they had a decent amount of coins to steal from whenever he was able to knock them out.

He had finally caught up with the red-cloaked person after a while, trying to be as sneaky as possible as he followed them to a seemingly unremarkable green pipe.

Popple watched as they looked around for a second before grabbing one of the bars, then -with a bit of effort- bent it to the point where they could get inside with minimal difficulty. Then putting the bar back to normal with the same amount of effort

He waited until they were far enough before walking up to what he now guessed was the person's current living space. Strange, he expected something better than this for them. But beggars can't be choosers he surmised.

He copied what they did (remarking how easily the pipe had bent in his grip) and slinked into the pipe with quiet confidence. He WAS going to figure out who this person was if it was the last thing he did, as long as it stopped his racing mind from going around in circles with questions.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Popple traced the wall of the pipe with his hand as he walked semi-blindedly through it; the coldness of the surface was the only thing distracting him from the constant ragging in his mind.

But no matter how much he tried to ignore it one single question kept coming back to him; why did this person feel so familiar? Did he meet them while on one of his heists and forgot about it? no, this felt more different than that. He briefly joked to himself that it was a long lost family member, but quickly shot that down; not wanting to remember that… ‘incident’ that happened a few years ago any more than necessary.

He finally stopped walking when he came to a bend in the path he was currently taking. noticing a light in a forked part up ahead. He -hoping that this wasn't another dead end in this thing- cautiously strode over to it.

 

* * *

 

When he actually saw what was the source of the light however; he instinctively dropped his bag as he realized what this place was... a shop?

The place was small; Though it seemed to be much bigger than the pipe it was housed in. the floor on the customer's side was carpeted, with the other side (separated by an oddly shaped counter) being made out of brown bricks. The store was decorated with various bean and bean-styled objects; from the yellow hanging lights, to the seating, to what he assumed to be a speaker. this intrigued The Shadow Thief, usually someone with this much bean related items were…

His eyes absentmindedly traced over to the backroom of the place, he could barely make out the person he was following this whole time at the very end of it; they were holding something. Something valuable perhaps? He leaned over the counter curiously; attempting to get a better look at whatever they were-

He didn’t notice that he leaned in so far he fell on the other side of the counter face first, he heard the person gasp and -instinctively- Popple looked up...

“B-Brother of oldness…?”

His whole body shook in silent shock as he saw the person- no, beanish. Standing right in front of him. the swirled glasses on his little brother's face were unmistakable. But… that was impossible. He was supposed to be-

Popple stumbled to get up but was interrupted by the kid… no, Fawful, suddenly running up and hugging him with a grip that would be painful if he currently wasn’t feeling pain from the faceplant. Mumbling something about ‘having the deadness’ in-between quiet sobs into The Shadow Thief’s shirt.

Popple’s basic instincts told him to get him off, but he ignored them. choosing instead to return the hug while trying to calm down the currently hysteric beanish.

His blood ran cold however, as he noticed an odd thing that practically covered the top of his head; “Fawful...?”

Fawful, at the mention of his name. flinched and looked up at his older brother with confusion. He sniffled slightly. “What is being wrong?”

“What’s with the bandage?” Popple replied cautiously, did someone hurt him? It looked like it was applied recently.

“The…?” Fawful looked up and had a noticeable look of fear on his face briefly as he realized what Popple was talking about, it then changed to a frantic smile as he (subcounsciously?) touched it and said; “oh. I... just had the accident-havings with the machines! I have fineness, really!”

Popple looked at him with worry, he wanted to say something but was interrupted by Fawful remembering something, then turning around; “have the coming with me, Fawful is wanting the knowing of everything that had the happenings!” he called before running into the backroom.

Popple waited a bit before following him; he wanted to believe Fawful about the injury, but… he shook his head to get rid of the thought. No, he couldn't have done that... did he?

“Popple!” Fawful yelled, interrupting his thoughts and snapping him back to reality.

“Hm? Oh… yeah,” he answered, grabbing his bag from the floor and finally walking into the backroom.

“I'm comin’ I'm comin’, see?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Fawful...
> 
> (oh hey i finally posted another chapter to this thing, it was going to be longer but i decided to just do the backroom stuff in the next chapter so i could get this thing out more easily.)
> 
> ~TKitten


End file.
